


Stubborn Nesterin

by viv_kawaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Death, Elves, Fantasy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tragedy, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_kawaii/pseuds/viv_kawaii
Summary: For many years Humans and Elves were at war together. After preventing bored little Nesterin from leaving the house, (due to the shock of her father's death from a Human) she continues to wander outside disobeying the rules her mother set for her, even after being scolded multiple times. That is until one fateful day...
Relationships: Dad/Mom





	Stubborn Nesterin

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> This is a one-shot story that I wrote for a graded essay in 9th grade. I cleaned it up a bit since it kinda cringed. Please don't judge.
> 
> Thanks~

My name is Nesterin and I am an elf. Elveris is my home, a home where I feel comfortable and safe. Or at least it was supposed to be. Hundreds of years ago, a dispute happened between humans and our kind. Since then war became part of our daily lives. I'm still young, not old enough to go to war. But I know, I can hear the clashing of swords, bloody men on the field, and the fresh scent of blood.

My mom never allows me to go outside to play, not even with the other children. I know it is to keep me safe- safe from the Humans who might murder me. I'm always in the house with my mom, it is quite boring to constantly play inside. She tries to do fun things with me like sculpting or cooking but, over time it gets boring. Playing outside is always my favorite. I could see my friends, socialize with them, and have a blast just goofing around.

Sometimes I don't listen to my mom and go outside anyway. She would always scowl me for trying to go outside to play, constantly telling me: "It's dangerous to go outside and play. You must not go out there ever again!"

And I know that but I never listen.

One day, I snuck outside again despite being scowled a thousand times. I wanted to see beautiful clear skies, fresh green grasslands blooming with the most beautiful flowers. But I know with the war going on that's not going to happen. The air was chilly, and the sky was gloomy and dull. The scent of iron still lingers from days before, reminding me of my late father.

My father who was a commander in the war died two years ago in my mother's arm after a Human mercilessly slaughtered him. This is exactly why my mum tries to keep me locked up. The sole purpose is to keep me safe because I'm her only family member left. However, it won't stop me from going out. I know my father is dead but, I refuse to believe so, though I saw it with my own two eyes.

Thinking back to it brings tears to my eyes. Disturbing my thoughts I feel a sting on my face. Unsure of what it is, I reach out to touch my face. To my horror, my hand was covered in blood. I soon took notice of the dart pierced into the wall behind me. Slowly I turn to see, in the distance, a Human with an arrow pointed at me. I freeze in fright unsure of what to do.

My heart beats so fast yet so loud as if you can hear it from a distance. In a blink of an eye, the arrow flies towards me. Still frozen in place I know it's over. Goodbye world, goodbye mum and all my friends, you will be missed...


End file.
